Todas as rosas tem espinhos
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Escórpio conhece uma garota não tão comum em Hogwarts, alguém que mexe com os sentimentos dele como ninguém jamais fez. A garota tem certeza que ele é a pior coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida. Mas por detrás da completa antipatia e de um relutante deslumbramento, algo mais pode começa a aparecer.
1. Escórpio

Finalmente as portas do Expresso de Hogwarts se fecharam. Finalmente estava indo à escola, depois de anos escutando meus pais e avós (sem contar a chata da Tia Daphne) contar histórias sobre o castelo, sem nunca ter tido sequer o prazer de tê-lo visto de longe.

Ah, sim, muitos dos meus poucos amigos já tinham ido a Hogsmead, mas não eu. Meu pai não era muito afeito a multidões e nem gostava muito que eu estivesse no meio delas — embora umas duas ou três vezes eu tenha conseguido despista-lo no Beco Diagonal.

Eu nunca entendi direito o porquê de tanta reserva, afinal, nossa família é tradicional e todos se gabam em altas vozes do dinheiro e do prestígio que temos — mesmo que meu avô paterno tenha se metido em algumas confusões durante a guerra passada com um tal de Vold_alguma coisa_.

Olhei pela última vez o reflexo dos meus pais acenando da estação, mas ao invés de sentir medo eu só conseguia sorrir. Ia ter minha tão sonhada liberdade depois de 11 anos preso no maldito Château escocês no lugar mais desolado de toda Grã-Bretanha.

Às vezes eu tenho a certeza que meu pai escolheu aquele lugar pra morar só porque não havia sombra de qualquer outro ser humano nas proximidades.

O trem começou a mover-se e agora o que se via pela janela eram vastos campos de plantações. Eu tinha que começar a procurar uma cabine, ou ia ser obrigado a dividir um cubículo com algum mané por aí. Essa era uma das pequenas inconveniências de se ir pra escola antes dos seus amigos: não conhecer ninguém. Mas, vendo por outro ângulo, quando eles finalmente chegassem em Hogwarts eu já seria um experiente veterano.

Antes que pudesse ao menos sair do lugar, porém, uma garota passou por mim num repelão, não me derrubando por um triz.

— Você não olha por onde anda, não? — gritou ela com a voz mandona, se virando pra me encarar.

Certamente aquela era a garota mais _diferente_ que eu já vira. Era alta, magra e sardenta, com os pés um tanto grandes e um jeito um bocado desajeitado — contrastando de um modo estranho com o seu olhar desafiador. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram os cabelos cheios, rebeldes, num vermelho muito vivo.

— E nem vai pedir desculpas? — insistiu no mesmo tom mandão.

Mal pude acreditar na cara de pau daquela menina.

— Você é que não olha por onde anda. — retruquei com aspereza.

Ela travou o maxilar e, por um momento, cheguei a pensar que ia me bater.

— Era você que estava tampando a passagem! — ralhou. — Ninguém fica parado num corredor, olhando pro nada enquanto o trem já está andando.

Involuntariamente, senti o sangue afluir nas bochechas. Que garota intragável! Mas eu não sou do tipo que dá o braço a torcer.

— Eu fico, qual é o problema?

A garota bufou como um touro.

— O problema é que quando você está aí parado como um bocó, ninguém pode passar.

A esta altura alguns alunos mais velhos já estavam parando para observar a discussão. Alguns soltavam risinhos abafados, apontando pra nós dois. Certamente aquela não era a maneira triunfal com a qual eu imaginara chegar na escola.

— Muito bem, posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui. — disse uma nova voz feminina com autoridade.

O amontoado de alunos foi se dispersando aos poucos para dar passagem a monitora-chefe; uma setimanista muito bonita de cabelos loiros prateados. Ela se dirigiu primeiro a garotinha.

— O que foi agora, Rosa? — perguntou condescendente.

Então a briguenta se chamava _Rosa_.

Ela cruzou os braços, me indicando com a cabeça.

— É esse garoto, Victoire. Fica aí parado, atrapalhando a passagem dos alunos.

Para minha surpresa, a monitora abriu um sorriso para a ruiva marrenta, como se não esperasse ouvir qualquer outra coisa dela.

— O trem acabou de sair da estação, Rosa. Ele não deve ter tido tempo de encontrar uma cabine —, e então, se virou pra mim de um jeito maternal terrivelmente constrangedor. — Não é mesmo... — perguntou, fazendo uma pausa para que eu dissesse meu nome.

Eu detesto adultos paternalistas! Muito a contragosto, abri a boca para responder, mas a garota ruiva tomou a frente novamente.

— Você é garoto Malfoy! — grasnou, apontando o dedo e arregalando os olhos como se então me visse pela primeira vez.

— E daí se eu for? — bradei, mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Lançando um olhar significativo à monitora-chefe, ela se afastou empertigada pelo corredor, antes que eu pudesse sequer entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando estava a uma meia distância, se virou abruptamente, voltando a me encarar.

— E é bom você ficar bem longe de mim!

Isso ela não precisava nem dizer. Eu preferia morrer a chegar perto dela novamente.


	2. Rosa

Senti novamente um tremor involuntário do meu lado. Meu primo, Alvo Potter, tentava sem sucesso se manter calmo, mas sua determinação foi seriamente abalada depois _daquele garoto_ Malfoy ter participado da seleção.

Outros alunos ficaram um pouco nervosos também, mas estavam disfarçando melhor que que o Al.

— Você quer parar com isso? — insisti em voz baixa, cutucando-o de leve. Ele olhou de cara feia pra mim, mas o que eu podia fazer? Al estava agindo como um bobo.

— Perkins, Pedro. — chamou o Prof. Longbottom, seguindo uma longa lista.

Um garoto de cabelos cor-de-palha subiu no banquinho de três pernas e, em alguns instantes o chapéu anunciou "Lufa-Lufa". Al estremeceu mais uma vez, fechando os olhos por um instante.

— E se eu simplesmente não for selecionado? — confidenciou ele, por fim, num fio de voz.

Hesitei um minuto antes de responder "Isso não vai acontecer, Al". Mas a verdade é que eu não tinha mais tanta certeza assim, embora meu instinto dissesse que aquilo só aconteceu com Malfoy porque não era mesmo pra ele estar ali.

Tudo bem, até eu tinha que admitir que era meio inquietante que ele tivesse demorado tanto tempo pra ter sido selecionado. Eu simplesmente pensei que iam tirar o chapéu da cabeça dele e dizer que ele era maligno demais pra ficar em qualquer casa de Hogwarts.

E então, quando até os professores estavam começando a cochichar e lançar olhares estranhos, o chapéu anunciou "Sonserina", como eu sabia, é claro, que ele faria. Se tinha uma casa pra qual todos os Malfoys estavam destinados a ir, esta era a nojenta Sonserina.

— Potter, Alvo.

Um murmurio percorreu o salão enquanto Alvo se submetia a seleção — era assim em todo lugar que a gente ia, embora nossos pais fizessem de tudo pra que tivéssemos uma vida "normal".

Cruzei os dedos e prendi a respiração involuntariamente quando o rasgo na aba do chapéu se abriu, gritando "Grifinória" em alto e bom som. Pelo canto do olho pude ver metade da nossa família (o que incluía Victoire, Dominique, Molly e Tiago) aplaudirem com entusiasmo enquanto Alvo ia em direção à mesa da extrema direita.

Num lampejo laranja-azulado, vislumbrei Louis da mesa da Corvinal, também aplaudindo com entusiasmo. Corvinal era uma casa que eu não me importava absolutamente em ir, embora eu tivesse a resoluta certeza que seria mandada para a Casa do leão.

Mamãe sempre me disse que eu tenho opiniões muito fortes, e que eu não deveria ser assim. Meu pai diz que isso é uma grande hipocrisia, já que minha mãe é a garota mais teimosa que ele conheceu — mamãe diz a mesma coisa de papai, o que só me leva a pensar que eu tive mesmo a quem puxar. De qualquer forma, eu não acho que isso seja ruim. É só porque eu sei o que eu quero, e saber o que a gente quer faz com que atinjamos nossos objetivos de modo mais rápido e direto.

Eu quis ir para Grifinória como papai e mamãe. E, nas últimas 6 horas, eu sabia que queria ficar o mais longe possível de Escórpio Malfoy.

— Weasley, Rosa.

Era a última a ser selecionada. Olhei ao redor, me detendo um instante no olhar frio e penetrante que Escórpio Malfoy me dirigia. Levantei levemente as sobrancelhas, demonstrando claramente que não me deixava intimidar, antes de me ajeitar no banquinho de três pernas. Nem tive tempo de pensar.

Mal o chapéu tocara minha cabeça, anunciou em alta-voz "Grifinória".

É claro, como eu sabia que ele faria.


	3. Escórpio 2

O Salão Principal parecia ter congelado. Na verdade, o próprio ar parecia ter parado de circular (mas isso era só porque eu estava prendendo a respiração, afinal).

Potter ainda me olhava de modo superior, desafiando a responder. Mas — pelo primeira vez desde que nossa inimizade mútua começou — eu não tinha resposta.

Tinha só um nó na garganta...

Senti, muito a contragosto, meus olhos arderem; mas eu não podia dar o gostinho a Tiago Potter e os outros malditos _Marotos_ de me verem _chorar_! Não se eu não queria ver minha má reputação ir mais ainda por água abaixo.

E é claro que eu fiz a coisa mais sensata que podia: saí correndo dali.

Mesmo longe pude escutar Órion Hitchens gritar _"covarde", _antes de uma sonora ovação da turma grifinória. Eles tinham vencido dessa vez, mas eu tinha perdido mais do que apenas um discussão.

Eu perdi o respeito pelo meu pai.

Nunca, em nenhum dos meus doze anos de vida, ele fora capaz de me contar a verdade sobre a sua participação na guerra contra Voldemort.

Eu sabia do papel do meu avô, claro. Sabia que a Mansão onde meu avô ainda morava havia servido de quartel general para o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos tempos; e era por isso que meu pai detestava aquele lugar. Porque ele não era igual ao meu avô. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava até hoje.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim, mas não me virei. Não queria ter que me explicar pra ninguém, principalmente pra qualquer amigo que eu ainda pudesse ter ou qualquer grifinório babaca que quisesse tripudiar.

— Você não sabia, não é? — grasnou ela, com aquela maldita vozinha irritante.

Justo _ela._

O que que aquela garota queria afinal? Não bastava ser uma insuportável sabe-tudo durante a maior parte do tempo, se exibindo com aquele jeito de _eu-sou-melhor-que-você-não-importa-o-que-você-faça?_

Não tinha sido culpa dela, afinal, que Tiago Potter viera _tirar satisfações? _Como se o "_santo" _Potter nunca fizesse nada de errado, como insultar um colega que ele considerasse um pé-no-saco. Pelo menos não na frente dos professores, é claro.

Me enfiei no primeiro banheiro masculino que apareceu, mas Rosa Weasley entrou logo atrás, me confrontando pelo reflexo do espelho. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser tão intrometido.

Na verdade ela é um porre. Não, eu não estou exagerando. Não existe garota mais arrogante e insuportável que ela.

— Você está _chorando_?

— Esse é o banheiro dos garotos, Weasley. — funguei, envergonhado das lágrimas que escorreram sem querer.

Agora sim minha reputação ia por água abaixo.

Mas ela não saiu. Continuou me olhando num misto de pena e raiva, o que só me deixou mais nervoso. Porque ela simplesmente não ia embora dali!

— Você não sabia que seu pai tinha sido um comensal — afirmou. — Ninguém contou pra você? — A voz dela tinha um leve toque de desespero, como se ela não quisesse ser a responsável pelo primo dela jogar aquelas coisas na minha cara.

Como se não fosse culpa _dela_ mesmo.

Mas eu também não queria que eles achassem que meu pai — meu próprio pai — não confiava em mim o suficiente pra contar _aquilo._

— É claro que eu sabia! — gritei, encarando ela de frente. — Minha família se vangloria disso, não é?

Os ombros dela relaxaram um pouco, mas ainda assim ela não acreditava totalmente no que eu estava dizendo. Ela nunca acreditava.

Com razão.

— Você não devia chamar as pessoas de _sangue-ruim_, sabe — replicou num tom raivoso. — É crime. Se a diretora souber, você pode ser expulso.

Senti um novo bolo se formar na garganta. Ser expulso é a pior coisa que podia me acontecer, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

— Vá em frente, então, Weasley. Conta tudo pra diretora. — Sibilei, antes de deixa-la sozinha no banheiro masculino e sair com o máximo de dignidade que eu podia reunir.

Tudo que eu precisava era encontrar um lugar vazio e solitário pra pensar. E torcer pra aquela _sabe-tudo_ intragável ficar de boca fechada.

Eu não podia suportar encontrar meu pai de novo tão cedo, ainda mais se fosse por ser expulso de Hogwarts.


End file.
